Lágrimas en la lluvia
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: -"Finalmente mis lágrimas de felicidad se fundieron en la lluvia, tal como una gota de agua en un mar de felicidad; esa era yo. Porque yo, Lucy Heartphilia, estoy enamorada del traidor de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar."-


LaLu, LaLu everywhere.

Ya sé, ¿me salió demasiado romanticón, verdad? ¡Es que no pude resistirme! Ando nuevamente de Fangirl de estos dos y... como que ya tengo demasiados borradores de LaLu/StinCy. Aclarar que esto es antes de Tenroujima, un tiempo después de que Laxus sea expulsado.

Sin más...

**Lágrimas en la lluvia. **  
Capítulo Único.

_**POV Luc**_**y. **

¿Dónde estás?, ¿por qué te has marchado? ¿Hice algo mal para que ya no estés conmigo? Esas preguntas retumban en mi mente; no ha pasado un solo día desde tu exilio en el que deje de pensar en ti, Laxus.

Tú eras mi todo, la mitad que complementaba la mía. Yo me contentaba con observarte de lejos y discutir contigo, pero ahora que ya no estás… Te echo de menos.

Todo esto comenzó por tu arrogancia, por tu forma de pensar… Tú solo querías hacer lo correcto, de la peor forma posible. No puedo evitar pensar en ti, cada vez que un rayo retumba en el firmamento, me recuerdan a ti; siempre violentos, brillantes, poderosos…. Siempre queriendo tocar la tierra desde el cielo, pero nunca pudiendo.

Los gritos de Natsu me sacan de mi mundo, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Dirijo mi mirada hacia la suya y, al verle no puedo evitar que me recuerde sus peleas con el Dragon Slayer de Trueno y las lágrimas comienzan a inundar mis pupilas.

—Lucy…—él sabe el motivo por el cual los días de tormenta son los peores para mí; junto con Gray, Erza y Mirajane intenta hacerme olvidar, pero es algo imposible, nunca podré olvidarte, Laxus.

— ¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Quieres beber algo con nosotros?—Ese era Gray, intentando animarme.  
No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo, sorteando a Natsu y a todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino; finalmente salí, pero no por ello dejé de correr.

Corrí y corrí por las vacías y silenciosas calles durante largo tiempo, queriendo que mis lágrimas se ahogaran en gotas de lluvia. Me detuve en medio de la calle y observé un relámpago caer, seguido del sonido del rayo.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Comencé a correr de nuevo sin rumbo, con las lágrimas empapando mi mirada y dificultando mi marcha. De pronto, mi cabeza se topó con un pecho musculado y fuerte. No sé si fue por el impacto o por el charco que pisé pero al instante estaba cayendo al suelo, de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que detuvieron mi caída y me apretaron contra su pecho.

Este aroma… esta sensación… ¡No era posible! ¡Él se había marchado! Levanté mi rostro y le observé, confirmando mis sospechas. En cuanto lo hice mi corazón dio un vuelco al son de un trueno y medio estupefacta me sonrojé.

—La... ¿Laxus?, ¿eres tú?—Tímida y apenada por la situación en la que me encontraba no pude hacer más que bajar mi rostro, intentado esconder mis lágrimas en la lluvia.

—Lucy…—él me abrazó fuertemente, mientras se separaba de mí y me alzaba la barbilla con su pulgar. Aquella sensación era embriagante y no pude evitar llevar mis manos a su muñeca y apretar mi rostro contra su fuerte y tosca mano, disfrutando de los miles impulsos eléctricos que el contacto me producía.

—Has vuelto… Laxus—dije con voz esperanzada, mirándolo a los ojos. Unos grandes orbes verdes.  
Él no me contestó, tan solo acercó su rostro y juntó nuestras frentes, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Se desplazó hasta mí oído y me susurró:

—Te estaba buscando… Lucy—dijo él mientras me estremecía por el contacto de sus labios depositando un suave beso en mi cuello. Me sentí desfallecer ante esas palabras, ¿en verdad él había regresado por mí?

Nuevas lágrimas caían, mezclándose con las nostálgicas y tristes gotas de lluvia. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos y Laxus acercó sus labios a los míos, lentamente. Cerré los ojos, en espera del beso tan ansiado, pero pasaron los segundos y nada sucedió. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con que Laxus me miraba a los ojos, como analizando mi reacción.

Yo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo me dejé llevar y, por una vez en lo que a temas amorosos respecta, dejé hablar al corazón.

Al son de un trueno y con valentía inusitada en mí me puse de puntillas y lo besé en los labios, disfrutando de tan agradable sensación.

Ya no importaba la tormenta, ya no importaban traiciones ni exilios, daban igual los errores cometidos en el pasado; ahora, Laxus era mi mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, besándonos bajo la lluvia. Pero de algo estoy segura, aquel instante cambiaría mi vida para siempre y no me importaba si era para bien o para mal. Yo amaba a Laxus como no he amado a ningún hombre y, ahora que ha regresado, no pienso dejarlo marchar.

Finalmente mis lágrimas de felicidad se fundieron en la lluvia, tal como una gota de agua en un mar de felicidad; esa era yo.

Porque yo, Lucy Heartphilia, estoy enamorada del traidor de Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar.


End file.
